An optical remote device system using infrared rays includes: an optical remote control; and a device main body that is operable with this remote control. The remote control is provided with a light emitting body that emits infrared rays as signal light. The device main body is provided with a light receiver that receives the signal light. There are cases where the light receiver is provided inside the exterior of the device main body or another structure. As an example, PTL 1 proposes a technique in which a light receiver is provided inside the exterior. As another example, PTL 2 proposes a technique in which a light receiver is provided inside a speaker grille with punched holes.